1. Technical Field
The application relates in general to a key structure, and more particularly to a key structure providing better touching and recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as personal digital assistant (PDA) and mobile phone are very popular nowadays. An ordinary electronic device, such as a PDA, normally has many keys disposed on the front surface of the body of the electronic device for the user's convenience of operating the electronic device.
As electronic devices are getting smaller, lighter, thinner and shorter, the available space on the front surface is very limited, the keys are miniaturized and getting smaller. With respect to the miniaturized keys, the fingers are too big. As a consequence, the recognition of the key for the user deteriorates and the user easily touch other undesired keys.